Getting lost in the supermarket
Plot The episode begins when Michael waits outside of school for Eleanor to stop in her car. When she arrives, she informs her that Percy has invited him to come home after school. Eleanor agrees to leave Michael at Percy's house, but first, she has to go shopping. Michael tells him how much he hates going to the store and finds it boring. Eleanor tells him to leave and Michael gives up. When they enter the supermarket, Michael meets an obese woman in a motorized shopping cart, thinking it's a karting. His mom then tells him he is rude and they walk in the other direction. The first article they take is organic grapes, and while they watch the cart, Michael takes a grape out of the bag. A small dark brown girl behind Michael sees him doing this and tries to get in trouble by "stealing" a grape. Eleanor tells the dark-haired girl that she will hand Michael over to the police. Then, the girl, with a smile on her face, laughs maliciously at him. Then his mother sends him on a "special mission" to find some skim milk. The milk you need seems to be far behind on the top shelf and you have to climb to get it. Behind the bookshelf he finds the supply room and plays in it by crushing a fly, putting on a banana peel and looking around until a worker surprises him. He hides on a conveyor belt that starts moving Michael to the meat aisle. Michael is picked up by an old woman who believes he is a steak, pinches and kneads it, and finally places it in his cart. Then they take him in his cart and go to Benny. Benny asks if the old lady is his grandmother and Michael tells him what happened Realizing that Benny is sitting in the car, Michael asks him why he is in the children's seat, and Benny explains that his mother says "What happened last time". When asked what happened, Benny simply makes a gesture to a nearby worker, Devinci Cruz, who is highlighted by a scar on his face. When Devinci sees Benny, look, stroking the scar, implying that what happened last time caused the injury.. Michael gets out of the car and starts playing with Benny. The cashier Devinnie is sent to clean up her messes. Benny and Michael meet Michael's mother and their coupons fly everywhere, and almost immediately the compañeras realize and collect the coupons by themselves.. Eleanor becomes Miserable. Sorry for making her mother lose her coupons, Michael gives her skim milk, but without her coupons, Eleanor has no choice but to put her items back on the shelves. Then, Michael decides to get more for her with the help of Benny, who is caught by Devinci. While she also receives a paper from a cart, she meets the same girl with dark brown hair as before, who once again tries to get into trouble. He intends to throw a smoke bomb and goes with it. Michael gives the coupons to Eleanor and the manager prevents Devinci from getting Benny when he realizes that Devinci is chasing Benny. He does not seem to realize how dejected Devinci is and the fact that Devinci now lacks a piece of hair. Then, when Eleanor goes to the ATM, the initial cost is $ 280.00, although after using the coupons, the price is $ 10.00. Michael gets into the car and explains what happened in the market and Eleanor soon leaves him at Percy's house, where they see a parody of "The price is right". Finally, Percy turns off the program when Michael guessed the price of the item correctly and Percy was wrong.